Love at First Bite
by Lord Treydon
Summary: This story takes place after the graduation from Hogwarts...Something has happened to Ginny, and Harry has seen it through a dream. Now the results of that something will roll out, and Harry will find out that Malfoy is in the mix. Ginny falls in love wit
1. The Dream

_Drip… there it was again…drip… Harry Potter, the boy who lived was lying on the floor, face down. Drip… Harry jerked his head up and saw a drop of water falling off a stalactite…drip… and then there was that laugh again…echoing against the walls from a tunnel. Suddenly the boy jumped up and began racing through the tunnel as fast as he could. His feet pounded against the floor and his heart was beating a hole in his chest, but all he could hear was that laugh, that cruel, cold, evil laugh. Suddenly he came to an opening in the cavern. And there was Draco Malfoy, his long time nemesis at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was torturing his two best friends, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and his secret love, Ginny Weasely. Malfoy laughed hysterically at the look on Harry's face. "What's the matter Potter? Not man enough to save your friends?" and with that said, he sprang upon Ginny, and opened his mouth, revealing two long, white fangs. He bit the young red head's neck, and Harry could see her face begin to pale, as the blood was drained from her body._

"_NO!" shouted Harry running forward, but just when he was about to reach them, the ground beneath him crumbled, and he fell into darkness. Before he passed out, the last thing he heard was Ginny's scream of terror, and Malfoy's wicked cackle of joy._

Harry woke with a start, thoroughly soaked with sweat, and scared half dead. It was the fourth time that week that he had suffered from the same dream.

"Whew…" that was so weird.

"Harry! Time for breakfast! Are you up?"

Harry was living with the Weasleys at The Burrow. He planned on getting his own house soon, but he never really got a chance to go out and look for one.

"Harry! Wake up or Mum's gonna have a fit!" yelled Ron as he walked in, he was still wearing his pajama's, and was standing in the doorway, yawning.

"Oh good…_yawn_…your up"

"More than u you are, that's for sure."

Harry got dressed and soon joined the red headed family downstairs. He winced when he saw Ginny staring at him, as he remembered the dream from last night. Ginny saw his face and asked, "Is something wrong, Harry?"

She beamed a smile at him, and with a sudden feeling of horror, he thought, "_Is it just me, or does she have unusually long fangs?"_


	2. Secret Love

"Eat your breakfast Harry!"

"Whaa!.." it was Mrs. Weasley…He took one more look at Ginny before turning his attention to the pancakes on the table. By the time he finished however, Ginny had already gone to her room to read.

"We're going to Diagon Alley in an hour, would you like to come, Harry? Hermione will be joining us at the Leaky Cauldron too." Ron informed him.

"Err… sure, I'll come" answered Harry, and soon they were apparating to the leaky cauldron. When they got there, Harry suddenly found himself wrapped in Hermione's arms. She told him how much she missed him, and started talking about things that had happened since the last time they had met, which was the day of the Hogwarts Graduation Party last summer, and was finally quieted by Mrs. Weasley. A half hour and about six butter beers later, the friends entered Diagon Alley, the magical place where Harry had first encountered the magical world. They were free to explore for three hours, until they would join up again at the entrance to Gringotts.

Harry wandered around look at the wonders around him, and purchased for himself a few spell books including,_ The spells of Godric Gryfyndor, _and _Shielding Charms for Advanced Wizards._ Then, as he had nothing to do, he visited Fred and George and their Diagon Alley branch of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. They talked about the new joke items, and being their financial backer, Harry found himself leaving the joke store with an armload of free jokes and pranks. The three hours were almost up, so he began to make his way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Meanwhile… 

Ginny looked up from her book. Her parents, Harry, and Ron had left the house. She stood up, strode to her closet, flipped a thong off the rack to reveal a switch and flipped it. The wall on the other side of the room opened, and she saw a set of stairs inside the secret door. As she ascended she could feel her heart beating happily. How fun this always was! Finally, she came to a small room at the top of the house with just one small bed. There sat Draco Malfoy. She smiled, and he smiled back. Suddenly he stood up, and grabbed Ginny, pulling her towards her. She giggled, and pressed her body against the pale, blond boy. Slowly, she lowered her hand and undid the zipper on his pants. Unable to contain herself any longer, she pushed Draco on the bed and tore his pants and boxers off and started licking his crotch. She felt the familiar hardening, and slowly slipped the rest of his penis into her mouth. For a while, they stayed in that position, and she sucked slowly, until he spilled. She smiled happily and drank while sucking at him. Then Draco flipped her so that she could still enjoy, yet her legs were on either side of his head. Slowly, he took off her skirt, and licked the tiny black thong she was wearing. He slipped it off, and stuck his tongue into what he liked to call her little cave. He massaged her insides with his tongue, and felt her shudder with pleasure. Finally they sat up, and Ginny ripped Draco's shirt clean off his body to make him naked, as he slipped her tank top off to reveal her little bra on her breasts. With his mouth, he removed the bra, and licked at her front. She groaned and rubbed his body, and his strong powerful back… She groaned as he began planting little kisses on her neck that trailed down to her breasts. Each time his lips connected with her nipple she would gasp as a felling of dizzy happiness and shock would overwhelm her. Suddenly, he stopped, and she grew angry, but then he presented her with a green potion that she instantly recognized as one for anti pregnancy. She smiled and gulped it down, and then threw the glass away. She then pounced on her boy, and proceeded to lick his body all over, especially in the areas of the crotch and buttock, which he returned with the same enthusiasm. Finally, Draco trapped her under him on the bed, and kissed her. His tongue explored her mouth, and she felt like it might possibly be as good as sucking his crotch. Then, with a shock, she felt him lower himself into her. Together, they rode the craziest of sex waves; they finally stopped to rest fifteen minutes later, both drenched in sweat, and panting hard as they waited for the second climax. They got it, and if it was possible, it was even wilder than the first. If someone were to walk in at the moment, they would have seen a clump of naked arms, legs, a crotch, and two breasts. At one end they would have seen the head of a red headed girl firmly connected to a pale, blonde boy's head by means of lips, and at the other end, by a means of a crotch, and a mess of legs. Eventually, they stopped, and proceeded to lick the other clean. Exhausted, they fell against each other in the tiny bed, Ginny on top of Draco. Suddenly, Ginny heard a crack! Her family was home, along with Harry! She jumped up and got dressed. Then she rushed down the stairs and had just put the thong back in place over the switch and jumped on her bed with a magazine when her mother opened the door.

"There you are Ginny! I was looking all over for you. Didn't you hear me call?"

" Oh…no…sorry mum…I guess I was just a bit…um…busy."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter and the magazine for a bit, then mumbled something about teenagers and left.

Ginny looked down at the magazine to see it was porn, and that there was a picture on the cover of a naked boy holding a girl in a thong in his arms. The boy was in process off the thong. "Oh yes…you were very busy," said a form in the corner. A pale boy walked up, "and in a minute, you will be again." He pounced on her, and she had just enough time to put silencing, locking, and privacy charms on her room before she lost herself in the world of a delicious boy and his sexy body and penis.


	3. Rejected, Hated, and Lonely

Harry sat there, reading the Daily Prophet. There wasn't anything going on at the moment. He was glad for that because it seemed like the Dark Lord had finally cooled down a little bit. It was dark now outside, and the Weasleys were already asleep. He got ready for bed, but as he looked out the window, he saw a dark figure moving outside. It was moving away from the Burrow, toward a grove of trees in the distance, where Harry often played Quidditch with Ron and his brothers and sister. He paid the figure no more attention, until the breeze blew back the hood on their cloak. Harry saw a burst of red hair, just before the hood was pulled back in place. His heart froze. There was no mistaking it. The figure was his beloved Ginny Weasley.

He changed quickly, pulled out his invisibility cloak, and rushed outside in time to see the figure disappear into the trees. _Accio Firebolt! _He summoned his broom, and raced to the grove. The trees seemed to be pulsing with a strange power that seemed to drain him of strength, but he continued on. He made his way to the center, where the pulse seemed to be coming from, and beheld a strange sight. About fifty or more beings dressed in dark robes were madly dancing about, and the strangest thing was, they all seemed to have very long fangs, and eves that were glinting red. All of a sudden, they stopped, and began to chant, as two figures emerged. Harry gasped. Draco Malfoy had appeared, clad in a ragged black vest and pants, with a black cape flowing down his shoulders. At his side, was Ginny in a black bra and thong, also wearing a cape. One of the vampires stood up, and roared, "Hail the Dracula Draco, and his mighty Vampiress, Ginny the Blood Haired One!"

There was a collective roar from the crowd as they greeted their leaders, and Harry felt his blood run cold. Not his Ginny, it couldn't be his Ginny…A loud growl interrupted his thoughts, "Today I claim the Ginny the Vampiress to be my mate, as the Vampire Queen, Draculae!"

Harry almost fainted from shock, but then, Draco and Ginny turned on each other, and bit each other once, completing the Vampire Marriage. They were unaware of Harry watching them, mentally groaning and sobbing as he watched the tenderness Ginny showed Draco. Quietly, he got up, and headed to the Burrow, thoughts of misery coursing through his mind. He sat on his bed, and suddenly, a fire was woken in his heart. He would fight Draco. Yes, he would fight the damn vampire for his ladylove. He walked over to the desk, and opened _The Spells of Godric Gryfyndor. _He turned to a part about Vampires, and began reading the first spell. _Solaro Peircinde_ it was a spell that would focus an intense beam of unfiltered sunlight at the target. "This will be useful…" Harry thought, and began practicing.

The next morning, an awful sight met Mrs. Weasley as she stepped into Harry's room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Wake up this instant!

Harry instantly woke. He was lying with his head on the desk. He had finally fallen asleep after hours of practice. He looked around, and gulped, completely petrified at Mrs. Weasley's anger. But, he could hardly blame her. He had burned holes through the bed, the wall in front of him, and through random spots of the room. It smelled burnt, which it was, and there was a slight sliver of smoke coming from the bed. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"

"Err…practicing m-"

"PRACTICING FOR WHAT! THE REINCARNATION AND DUPLICATE OF YOU-KNOW-WHO ?"

"No…"

"HARRY POTTER! GET YOUR SLMY ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

Harry gaped at Mrs. Weasley in shock. She had just told him to leave! He was about to protest, but seeing the look on her face, he quickly magicked his stuff to pack up, and shrink to fit in his pocket. Then he quickly ran out of the house before a very angry woman attacked him. He slowed down as he got out of view of the Burrow, and tried to decide what to do. In the end, he believed that finding a place to pass the night would be his first task, and so, he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, where he asked for a room to last him the night. Then he asked if there were any houses for sale anywhere. He was informed that there were a few houses in the Hogsmead area that were for sale, and so he made that his next stop. He looked at the houses for sale, and soon found the perfect one. He looked at the insides, spoke to the seller, who was an old lady, and soon the deal was made, and the house bought.

It was a wonderful house, not your usual house, but wonderful. On the outskirts of Hogsmead, there was a large, grassy, green hill, and on the side was a large round door, much like those of the hobbits from the Shire (but that's another story), and a brass knob on the side. Inside, there was a hallway leading under the hill, where it would open up a bit. Then on the left was a living room with all the possible necessities (The old lady had given Harry her furniture too). On the right, was a small cozy kitchen with a large storage room. As you continue on down you would pass the game room, the practice room, where there was a dueling platform, about five bedrooms, and an office room. Harry quickly arranged everything the way he liked, and finally went back to the Leaky Cauldron for the night.

"WHAT? You kicked Harry out of the house!" Ron was stunned.

"You should've seen what he did to the room, Ronald! I really don't regret getting slime and trouble out of my house!"

"But mum… This is HARRY!"

"Harry or not, I'm glad I did what I did, and that's final!"

Ron stared at his mother, and then stormed up the stairs to his room.

Harry woke up to see it raining outside. He packed up the things he had brought here, and put them in his pocket. Then he went downstairs to get a butter beer and some breakfast. He thanked Tom the bartender, and left for his new house.

He looked at his new house, the pretty green hill, and sighed. This just felt like home. Suddenly, he felt magic coursing through him, and the whole hill glowed for a split second. All of a sudden, Harry knew what the hill would be called. He would name this home, Potter Hill.

Excited at having his own house, Harry quickly sent a letter to the Ministry of Magic, adding his house to the floo network. Happily, Harry went into the master suite, and took his first nap in the hill.

Ginny woke up to the sound of his mother screaming at Ron. Harry was gone? How could that be? She listened intently, and learned of last night's incident. Quickly, she cast a vampire sun shield on herself so she could be touched by the sun's rays, and left the house. She went to the grove of trees known as Vampire Woods, and found Malfoy sitting on a tree stump, finishing breakfast. She told him of the incident, and his eyes shone with excitement. "Feratu! Come here!"

A girl that looked about Ginny's age steps out of the shadows. She is outrageously beautiful, with silky, shiny black hair, and mysterious green eyes. She had a face that was absolutely perfect, and the curves of her body were stunning. "Yes master?"

"Do you know of Harry Potter?"

"Yes, sir"

"I want you to find him, and when you do, ensnare him with love. Become the closest thing to his heart, and tell me what he does, where he goes, and all of his habits."

"Yes, sir"

"Good. Now go!"

Feratu curtsied, and disappeared.

"That takes care of Harry, for now…" smiled Draco. "Now, you are a queen now Ginny. Remember that, and all the vampires under my rule, you may control as well."

"Good. As long as they listen to me, I may soon be rid of my disgraceful family."


	4. Many Changes

Feratu apparrated to the Leaky Cauldron after receiving her directions. She had been an employee at Madam Malkin's, where she had seen many men naked. One day, Draco came in, and using the same seduction she used on everyone, beckoned him to try on some robes. She followed him into the dressing rooms, and flirted shamelessly, thinking that Draco was quite cute. Suddenly, the boy's eyes had turned red, and he had sprung upon her, and bit her, so now she was a vampire.

She swept into the bar, and ordered a fire whiskey. Then seeing a copy of the Daily Prophet left on a table, she went over and read the news. She wasn't very interested, until she came to the housing section. Where she discovered that a hill type house had been sold to a Mr. Potter. She looked at the last page, where it showed all the names under the floo network. She instantly found it. Mr. Harry Potter, Potter Hill in Hogsmead. She smiled, and was gone.

She appeared outside the door of the Three Broomsticks, and looked in. Harry was sitting at one of the tables drinking a butter beer, and having dinner. There was an empty table next to his, so she went in and sat down. She ordered a simple meal, and began to eat while watching the boy. He looked up at her, but she would look away before she saw that she was looking at him.

Harry sat in the Three Broomsticks drinking a butter beer, his thoughts constantly straying to Ginny. Suddenly, he noticed the rather attractive girl sitting at the table next to his. He noticed that she was drinking a fire whiskey, and he wanted to impress her, so he also ordered one. The waiter brought him the drink, and a glass cup, which he refused, smiling to himself while looking at the girl. He took a large gulp of the whiskey, and understood why it was called FIRE-whiskey. His throat burned, and he seriously considered asking the waiter for water, when the burning stopped, and a pleasant taste was left in his mouth. He glanced at the girl again, and took another swig. He was beginning to fell a little dizzy, but he didn't care. That girl was so beautiful…if only she were his…Harry sat there dreamily, drinking, and suddenly the girl stood up, walked over, and began stroking his arm. Gradually, he got more and more dizzy until he finally fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was in his house, in his room, in his bed, and next to a beautiful woman with black hair, and green eyes like his. She woke up, and smiled at him. He smiled back, unable to control himself. He noticed that his pants were tight, and so he tore them off. The girl smiled, pulled off his boxers, and began stroking him in places that most men find very, very private. He groaned as she began to plant little kisses around his penis, going in circles over and under, finally reaching the very tip, where she let her tongue flick out and slowly lick the little opening. He couldn't stand it. He quickly flipped her over, and kissed her on her cute little butt. Lightly letting his tongue brush against her skin. He moved under the butt area, and let his tongue find its way into her clit. A groan was emitted from Feratu's lips as he did this, and she pulled him out from under her to kiss him firmly on the lips.

Ron was sulking in his room. How could Harry have done that? How could his mother have kicked him out? And suddenly he had an idea. I've graduated from Hogwarts, and I'm a "of age" wizard now. So I might as well go get my own job now, and move out! He quickly packed his things, and went downstairs to announce what he was doing. His mother fixed him with an icy glare, but did not say anything, so Ron quickly apparrated himself and his luggage to the Leaky Cauldron, where he got a room to stay in, and found a copy of the daily prophet. He looked at the jobs section…

There was practically every job imaginable on the list; house cleaner, healer, librarian, auror, servant, and dragon tamer… then his eyes caught sight of a little article on the side. Breeder. He smiled, suddenly knowing that this was the exact job he had always wanted. He apparrated to the breeding center of the ministry of magic, and went in. The man in charge was short, surly, and had a thick black beard. "What do you want eh?" he asked…

"I want a job here at the breeding center"

"A job eh? Well on that note I might be able to do something for ye. But'cha gotta pass the test first!"

The man took out a small glove, and handed it to Ron. " Put the damn thing on".

Ron put it on, and the glove turned blue. This man cried out in glee, and immediately pulled him over to tell him about the job.

"Well! See' in as u passed the test, you'll be one o' us now eh? You gonna start out breedin them dogs in the kennel got it? I want you to breed me a bunch o' dogs that can sniff out a hippogriff a mile away, a werewolf two miles away, and just plain danger three miles away. Got it? You'll be startin' work here on the morrow. Say eight o'clock in the morning eh?"

'Yes sir", Ron responded, and went off to find a place to live.

The place to live turned out to be a gorgeous house by the woods. The house was in the outskirts of Hogsmead, and in the distance, there were pretty green hills. He sighed. It had been a long day. The former owner of this house was moving to Egypt, and so sold the elegant house to Ron for less than dirt. Ron took out his things, fluffed up his pillow with the picture of Hermione on it, and promptly went to sleep.

Ginny sat in her room, reading a copy of Witch Weekly. Draco had moved out of the attic room, and was now living in a huge cabin in the woods. Before she left however, he had giving her a ring. When she kissed the blood red ruby on the end, she would be able to teleport to the woods. She leaned back. Life was good. Nobody suspected anything, Harry, the only person capable of stopping her plan, had been driven out by her mother, and Ron, the only brother she wouldn't have the heart to kill, had left. Tonight, her plan would be set into action.

Harry was happy. The girl of his dreams was asleep, her lips still holding his cock, and he felt a tingling sensation every time she breathed in and out. Her hands her slowly rubbing the insides of his legs, and he had his head buried between her legs. She smelled wonderful. He had made love with her, and he couldn't wait to do it again. Suddenly a thought struck him. He did not even know the girl's name! He turned his head to the side, and saw her bag. It was a black purse, probably made from dragon skin. He saw gold letters written across the top. Feratu. What a beautiful name he thought, before he drifted off to sleep.

Ginny sat up in bed. It was midnight, and the attack was scheduled to begin very soon. She undressed, then quickly changed into a black bra and thong, and pulled on a black robe with a hood that would cover her flaming red hair. And in a whirl of black, five other vampires appeared. They nodded to Ginny, and began the hunt. Ginny jumped out the open window and landed lightly next to Malfoy. Screams suddenly filled the air as the owners of the burrow were slaughtered and drained. Them, the five creatures who had entered the house before, came out, and set the house on fire. As the seven began to walk away, the last sound Ginny heard was the cry of her mother. Unknowingly, she began to cry silently. Her mother's death cry had sent a pang through her heart, and she suddenly very much regretted ever turning to Malfoy in the first place. But then Draco, her Draco turned around and looked at her, and all her thoughts disappeared.

"Draco love, teach me how to fly with wings. I've seen you do it."

"Ginny dear…I can teach you, but it hurts like bloody fuckin' hell the first time."

I don't care"

"Very well"

Harry woke up. Feratu was nowhere to be seen. The only sign that she was ever here was the little black underwear by the bed, and the fact that the bed was totally drenched in semen. Harry sighed, and cleaned up the sheets with a wave of his wand. Then he picked up the underwear and put it in his closet. He put on a pair of black jeans, and a tight black shirt, and left the house. "I need a job", he thought aloud, and he quickly decided to pursue his life long dream of becoming an auror. Besides, he had everything he needed, so why not?

"I WHAT!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but apparently you are being charged for the murder of the entire Weasley family, and I'm afraid that I will have to arrest you instead of giving you a job."

"I never touched those damn weasels! They kicked me out of their house cause I was practicing a spell!"

"Exactly my point sir, you are being charged for murdering them because they kicked you out of their house. And your apparent hate for them at the present only confirms our suspicions."

"So you're arresting me?"

"Exactly, sir"

The man led a very confused looking Harry Potter into the dungeons below the ministry.

Ginny peeked out from behind a statue. _Those two were even more stupid then I thought! _She decided, and she left.

Ron was having the time of his life! The dogs he was working with loved him, and he adored them. These were all special dogs. One could hear a cricket chirp from ten miles away. One could smell a bat from seven kilometers away. But Ron's favorite was a little black dog that was incredibly intelligent, and had amazing eyesight. As he worked with these dogs, he learned more about them, and he realized that his task was really quite easy. He got to work, glad that all these dogs seemed somewhat horny. When his boss came in, whose name was Mr. Theodore Sikes; he was absolutely pleased with his work. He gave him his pay, and told him he was free to go now. Ron left, and he looked down at the paycheck. His eyes bugged out. THIRTY-FIVE GALLEONS! He had never had more then three galleons at one time! He rushed to Gringotts to set up a bank account of his very own, and he deposited 25 of his galleons. Then he went shopping.


End file.
